Talk:Auld Acquaintance
6 missing league members Is it worthy to be noted in the Trivia section that the roster for the unaccounted Justice League members were not only the same roster for the Justice League in the animated series (excluding the Flash), but also the same roster for the Justice Lords (also excludes Flash, also has motives that contradict the morals of each individual's original state of mind), as shown in Justice League episode A Better World? TimmMac 18:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :No, too trivial, and possibly coincidence. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 18:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Main pic? Red Arrow aiming an arrow at Aqualad? --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 08:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Superman finally meeting Superboy? --'Ultimate talk|wall) 8:04, April 22, 2012 (EST) :The (main focus) of the episode is RA, not Superboy. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 13:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The old acquaintance refers to Roy Harper, not Red Arrow. I don't feel he was the focus. In my view, the real focus here was the team versus the mind-controlled League. Zergrinch 13:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I prefer a team member vs League analog match-up: Robin vs. Batman, or Superboy vs. Superman? It's too bad the only shot of the World's Finest vs. the Young World's Finest (when Batman and Superman glided down towards Robin and Superboy) has an angle that isn't ideal. Zergrinch 13:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Title I think there's more to it than just a reference to the song. "Auld acquaintance" means "old acquaintance". Whom can it refer to? ― Thailog 12:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Roy. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 13:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Care to elaborate? :) ― Thailog 13:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Roy, the real Roy, is their old acquaintance. Who should not be forgot?--'Tupka' (talk|wall) 13:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) League Members Did anyone notice that the missing members are generally the "founding members" it should be at least noted. :"Generally the founding members"? Only in the DCAU, which is already noted. John Stewart and Hawkwoman were never founding members in the comics. Traditionally, it was the big seven (Supes, Bats, Diana, Hal, Aquaman, J'onn, Flash) though later retcons removed the big three, and added Black Canary. And now the 2011 reboot includes the big three again. But still, no John and no Shayera (or Kendra). --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Mind Control Someone is still under the lights control http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2452567/mind%20control.png My Best guess is Captian Marvel, as they never actually put a cure on him he just changes body. :Wonder Woman wasn't tagged yet, she was still in Rocket's force bubble. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 08:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Captain Marvel is included in the conference table when Robin discussed about the missing six. He was definitely cured. In any case Klarion had already stopped his puppeteering. Zergrinch 08:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :It'll probably be taken care of "off camera" by the time Invasion premieres.Starlight Keyblade (talk) 08:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Starlight Keyblade Profile image change? I think the profile image for this page should be changed because it only has Red Arrow in it and it doesn't show much of what this episode's about. Cari1994 02:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I favor having a mentor vs protege graphic. My preference is Batman vs. Robin, as stated earlier in this page. It is too bad there's not a good angle for Superman+Batman vs. Superboy+Robin. Zergrinch 03:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :It can be changed. We're open to suggestions. --'''[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Do you know where I can find some good png pictures to use. I've looked on Google and I haven't found much. :::Grab them yourself. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217'']] 06:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm looking to grab them myself. I just want to know where I can find a source of good png pictures, 'cause I can't find them on Google. Cari1994 04:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Partial Answer to 6 Missing Leaguers Tupka, I agree with Dtuck and think this WAS partially answered in 201. They were sent out to Rannian space, and did something that caused them to be wanted criminals. We still don't know what exactly they did, but Adam Strange's Rannian holograms show all leaguers in combat poses. Zergrinch 00:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *We could always split the question into two and have the where answered in 201 and the what left as an unanswered questionDtuck010 00:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 12 or 13 under control The Goof section says that only twelve leaguers were under Klarion's control. I think Hal Jordan is still under control as well but I haven't seen the episode in a while. Kedern (talk) 15:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC)